Cyclone
|variants = |related = Voltic Khamelion |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Generic Race (dial texture) ]] |inttxd = Specter White |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = cyclone |handlingname = CYCLONE |textlabelname = CYCLONE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Coil Cyclone is a two-door electric hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update, released on November 14th, 2017, during the Cyclone Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Cyclone primarily resembles the Croatian-made , while the rear fascia takes influence from the . Several modifications at Los Santos Customs allow the vehicle to resemble the . The Cyclone is distinguished by its sleek profile, featuring a front bumper with a large vent and two small ducts on either side. The sides feature an aerodynamic shape that runs through the doors and end in the rear fender vents, along with pronounced wheel arches. The rear end feature square-shaped tail lights and exhausts, along with a rear vent. Various parts can be seen around the vehicle, which are placed above the main headlights, around the front vent, on the rear-view mirrors, on the sides just below the doors and on the rear end. Like various supercars, the Cyclone also features an underside mostly covered by carbon fiber, only leaving the axle sections exposed, along with a rear diffuser. The dashboard is shared with the one used on the Specter and Specter Custom. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle accelerates like no other vehicle in the game. Being an electric hypercar, it has the fastest wheel-powered acceleration of any vehicle in the game, going from 0-60 mph in less than two seconds when fully upgraded. Only rocket-powered vehicles such as the Rocket Voltic can outaccelerate it. However, the traction is by far the worst in the Supers class, as the vehicle lacks in cornering speeds and spins out quite easily, despite its all wheel drive system. The all-wheel-drive system juxtaposed with the extreme amounts of torque create both low-speed oversteer and high speed understeer. The extreme acceleration must be managed, else the player will careen into obstacles ahead. The Cyclone is powered by a large battery on the back, and like other fully-electric vehicles like the Voltic, it has a single-speed reduction transmission and little to no noise coming from the car (only heard in quiet areas and with the radio off). GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Cyclone-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Cyclone on Legendary Motorsport. Cyclone-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Cyclone on Rockstar Games Social Club. Cyclone-GTAO-Poster.jpg|Promotional poster. CoilCyclone-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Cyclone on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. CoilCyclone-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Cyclone in the Cinematic Preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Notable Owners *Avon Hertz - During the ending cutscene of The Data Breaches (Act I of The Doomsday Heist), Avon exits the facility and gets in his blue Cyclone. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,890,000. Changes Trivia General *The name Cyclone is derived from a , usually tornadoes, hurricanes and tropical storms. **This is further supported by the promotional poster, where it features a stormy background. *The default radio stations of the Cyclone are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio and Soulwax FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite being fully electric, the Cyclone features a rear exhaust. **The false exhaust may have been inspired by the 's rear motor and battery cooler. *The vehicle was incorrectly listed as a Sports vehicle on the Rockstar Games Social Club, while in-game, the vehicle appears in the Super vehicle class. **It was later corrected to match with the in-game class. *Despite its electric nature, the dashboard still features an RPM-based tachometer, a clear oversight from the shared interior. See Also *Raiden *Voltic References Navigation }}pl:Cyclone es:Cyclone de:Cyclone (V) ru:Cyclone Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Electric Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online